


Adept of saving your idiotic ass

by Victoriancrow



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Thrashgrace, almost loss of a loved one, finding of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to find a way to get Scapegrace to use his adept power. It never released it in the books so I wondered if it may have been an elemental/adept power. Like how Billy-Ray has his Earth centered Adept power I wondered if Vaurien would have an Air centered Adept power (force fields, flight and such) It did briefly mention that his magic was not strong so I figured the magic could only be used every now and again as a last ditch effort. This is how I went about testing this theory.</p><p>I may add more</p><p>I may not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adept of saving your idiotic ass

The forest green Ford Fiesta was speeding down the road quickly not caring about the surrounding area. Gerald had just stepped into the street ready to cross when the sound of a horn halted the newly living man in his tracks. It wouldn't be the first time the other had died, though he felt this one would be a lot more permanent. A loud screech could be heard as the driver tried to break, sadly there had been rainfall that morning causing the other to hydroplane. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut waiting to see the light. While his eyes were shut his ears picked up the noises of event. He head the horn honking at him and the screeching of the tires right before he heard the crash. Gerald waited for the pain to set in as he held himself tightly. He opened his eyes to look for an angel, or maybe an old skeleton to guide him to the next plane. The sight that met his eyes stunned him.

The Ford Fiesta had in fact crashed, but he was completely unharmed. It was as if the car had hit an invisible wall, smashing it into a jumbled metal heap. Reaching out the brunette found that there was, indeed, a wall, however instead of in front of him it was more of a bubble surrounding the muscled idiot. While he could not see it he could feel it only giving him a few inches of space. The brunette turned to look back across the street where he had come from only to see Vaurien staring at him wide eyed. Both of his manicured hands were outstretched with a slight shimmer around them. Scapegrace looked down at his hands curiously and lowered them before walking over to the other. Expecting some form of physical attack for not paying attention, thrasher twitched only to feel a light touch on his wrist. 

He looked down at his master who tugged him back to their small apartment. No words were exchanged until they were after in the confine of their home. They stood in an uncomfortable silence as Scapegrace continuously went back and forth from thrasher to his own hands. The two walked to the living room and sat down on the couch next to each other.

“Are you okay?”

Gerald jumped at the other calm voice. “Um. Yes?”

The shorter sighed. “Don’t just say you are to make me feel better idiot. Are you okay?” The redhead looked away from his hands and stared at the other in a way he was not used to. It looked like the other man truly was worried about him. He nodded showing Scapegrace his arms. 

“No cuts or anything. Is the driver-“

“I don’t care about that waste of a human being.” The other spit out venomously. 

They sat a bit longer until Gerald had gained the courage to talk. “Master?” No answer. “I was… I didn't know you could do that. You were amazing.”

The other gave a strange cough which Gerald realized was an attempt to hide a laugh. “I didn't know I could still do it either. Let alone in this body.” The adept looked up at the human still a bit spellbound that he had been able to use his discipline after so many years, and in a new body to boot. “I’m tired. Do you want to…”

Gerald smiled. After living with the other man for so long he had learned that in times of stress or exhaustion the other would allow, no, prefer company in his bed. It was never anything other than sleep educed cuddling, but the thought that the other trusted him enough to do that made Gerald’s new heart jump. They walked into the others chambers and crawled under the covers. Gerald fell asleep rather quickly laying on his back, allowing the smaller man to use his chest ad a pillow. Scapegrace didn't know how to take the events of the day. He knew that he would have to see someone to discuss the newest development in his powers. As he fell asleep he was grateful in having been able to save his minion. For as big of a dunce as the oaf was, Scapegrace new without him, he would not have been able to get this new life. Snuggling up closer, not that he would ever admit he did so, he breathed in the others scent as sleep overtook him.


End file.
